The Kids
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: A series of dabbles and one shots featuring all our favorite characters but as children. A light read :3 AM BACK FROM THE GRAVE!
1. Chapter 1

I LIVE! After a long period away from writing, I am back! NEH! I'm sorry for being AFK, I was feeling blah, but anyways, I might pick up my other stories or may not, idk...here's a story for you! Sorry about the sabbatical, I hope I won't be doing one like that again.

 **The Kids**

 **The Baby Sitter**

 _While the grownups are away, the children will-well, get in trouble!_

"Now children, all four of you listen to Sophia, she's in charge of you tonight," A stern voice told the small group of children, sitting on the couch, "If I hear that any of you were bad tonight, you're all not going to see that new super hero movie."

"What?!" A girl's voice gasped, scandalized, "Mr…Mr. Evanston number two! You can't threaten us like that, you already know that Thaddeus-"

"Diesel!" A boy cut in, glaring at the girl

"Thaddeus is gonna get in trouble, he's bad to the bone!"

"Stephanie, your mop hair is bad-"

"You take that back Maxim!"

"Not gonna-"

"Children! Mr. Evanston Number two is right, if you do not behave for Sophia, no movie next weekend!" Another man's voice sighs, "Now, we must be off to the-PTA meeting."

"Why are you two going to the PTA meeting, Mr. Evanston one and two, doesn't Heidi go to private school?" Another boy asks, earning a grunt from Mr. Evanston number two.

"Don't ask questions, Carlos, now we're off, we left pizza money on the kitchen counter, Sophia!"

"Bye Daddy! Bye Deda!" Heidi waves at her fathers as they leave the house, "Have fun at the PTA meeting, or whatever you all are doing!"

When the front door closes, Diesel jumps up from the couch and grabs the remote, "Alright, it's 7 and the grownups are gone, let's watch a movie with lots of swears!"

"Yeah!" Stephanie sits beside Diesel as he turns on the TV to a movie channel, "Oh no! A pesky pin, Heidi, when did your dads put this on?!"

"When they found out Diesel was coming over for more than two hours." Heidi looks over to Stephanie, who giggles loudly, while Diesel fumes.

"I'm 8, I'm not a baby, I can say swears too, like Sophia is a big butt muncher!" Diesel huffs, typing in random numbers, trying to unlock the movie channel.

"What was that, runt?" Sophia appears like an angel of death, glaring at Diesel, "Listen up, dweebs, we're not watching any lame baby shows, Teenage Wolf is on so, what we're gonna do is sit in Heidi's room, be quiet and not make a noise, I'm going to order the pizza after my show goes off."

"Your older sister is a butt-ouch!" Diesel rubs his sore head as they're ushered upstairs to Heidi's room, "You don't gotta hit me that hard!"

Sophia pushes them into the room and gives them a look, "Not a single peep for 45 minutes plus 15 minutes for commercial breaks."

"What if we have to go to the bathroom, Sophia?" Carlos looks at his older sister.

"Your little baby bladders better hold it in for an hour!" Sophia closes the door on them.

"Wow, and I thought Valarie was the butt munch here." Diesel jumps on Heidi's bed and crosses his leg, "Well now we have to stay busy for an hour, what can we do?"

"We can play with my Barbies," Heidi points to her Barbie corner, "Deda and Daddy bought me the new Barbie Mansion with working lights!"

"You're so lucky that your parents like to buy you Barbie!" Stephanie races over to the dolls, "My mom stop buying them after I melted their heads off."

"Dude, I don't wanna play with girls' toys," Carlos made a face, looking over to Diesel "You don-"

Carlos groaned as Diesel raced over to the girls, picking up a Ken doll, "Diesel, what if I tell everyone at school you were playing with barbies?"

"You won't because then I'll tell them about the time Sophia and her friends put make up on you and threw you in one of her dresses," Diesel points the Ken doll at Carlos smirking, "We'll both be the laughing stock at P.S 112."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Carlos and play with us!" Heidi holds out another ken doll for Carlos to take, "Here, you can be Doctor Ken."

"Hnnn," Carlos takes the doll and looks down at it, "Wipe that smile off your face, Dr. Ken."

"Oh Stacy," Heidi makes her doll walk over to Stephanie's doll, "I adore that outfit on you, where did you get it?"

"Why I got it at-" Stephanie started but Diesel butted in

"The dump, she went dumpster diving for it!" He moves his Ken doll over to the two, "I saw her last night, at the dump, looking for it, didn't even wash it, it still smells like dirty diapers!"

"What, I did not get it at the dump, you take that back!" Stephanie hits Diesel's doll with hers, "You butt muncher!"

"Never you dork!" Diesel chuckles as Carlos's doll appears beside his doll, "Dr. Ken, wasn't she at the dump the other day?"

"She sure was, she gets all her clothes there too! She lives in a trash can too-pffft." Carlos and Diesel begin to giggle loudly, "She's a trash queen!"

"YOU TAK-" Stephanie begin to rage but Heidi grabbed her arm.

"You gotta be quiet, or else Sophia will come in!" Heidi looks at the three.

"you take that back!" Stephanie whispers hotly.

"Tell your mom to take back your ugly face!" Diesel responds in a whisper as well, poking Stephanie's face with the ken doll.

"That's it, Maxim!" Stephanie jumps Diesel and begins to try to strangle him with the Barbie doll, "I'm going to make you swim with the fishes!"

"That's not the right phrase for this context," Heidi begins to panic as Stephanie wraps her hands around Diesel's neck, "Stephanie! You're gonna kill him!"

"Good!"

"Your hands are getting sweaty, here, lemme help!" Carlos goes over to Stephanie.

"Carlos….why?" Diesel gasps for air.

"No one can know about the dress-"

Heidi scratches her head, watching the three fight before she runs into her bathroom and comes back with a glass of water and dumps it on the three, "Now you thr-"

"Gah! Water! It burns!" Diesel bucks Stephanie and Carlos off him, "Oi! I was going for the world's record of not having a bath, I was at two weeks! I had to outrun Papi when he came after me with a hose!"

'You three were-erm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you-" Heidi lets out a scream and runs off as Carlos, Diesel and Stephanie chase after her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh Cody….I love you but, I do have to wonder where these fleas are coming from, did you pick up a stray dog?"

Sophia leans forward, watching with intent, the ice cream cone she had in her hands slipping, "Cody, you have to tell Ashley the truth that you're really; a teenage werewolf."

"Ashley, I have something to tell you, I'm a teen-"

"TWO WEEKS DOWN THE DRAIN, COME BACK HERE YOU GOODY TWO SHOES!"

"IS THIS THE THANKS I GET FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE?!"

Sophia could feel her eyebrows twitch as she heard loud crashes and booms from upstairs, "Those twerps, are SO DEAD!"

She stands and stomps upstairs, "YOU FOUR AR-ARGH!" Sophia cries out as a wave of cold water hits her face. She looks at the scene before her, four wet kids, holding anything that can hold water in the hallway that is water logged. Oh, they were so dead!

Diesel blinks, putting down the glass of water he had, his feet making squishy noises on the now soaked carpet, "Erm…hey Sophia, we were just…taking a refreshing dip?"

"Dead-you are all dead!" Sophia growls, looking at the four soaked children, "What in the heck is going on here?"

"Will this affect our movie outing next week?" Stephanie asks, looking at the teenager.

"What do you think, runt?"

"No-?"

"COME HERE PUNKS!"

"GAH! SPLIT UP, SHE CAN'T CATCH US ALL!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She can't catch us all, right?" Carlos mocks Diesel as he holds the dryer to the wet carpet, "There goes our movie weekend, now we'll have to wait for forever to see it!"

"Pfft, not my fault, Heidi threw the first glass and she's not even in trouble!"

"Hey! Less talking and more drying this carpet," Sophia hisses, looking at the three and then pets Heidi on the head, "I wish they were all like you…."

"Thank you Miss. Sophia, can we have pizza now?" Heidi grabs Sophia hands.

"We sure can and you can pick the toppings, you three can have pizza after you dry this carpet."

"Betrayed by my best friend" Stephanie whines as she aims her dryer at the floor, "Heidi, why?!"

"I want pepperoni and bacon and onions and yummy peppers!" Heidi and Sophia walk down the stairs, giggling and laughing.

"I'm gonna learn big words and learn how to smooth talk people!" Carlos huffs, "I'm gonna talk my way out of trouble too, or-force my way out of it!"

"You and Diesel, Carlos, are nothing but trouble!" Stephanie blows hot air at them

END

How was it? owo Anyways, I gotta go, smell ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of this insanity! Enjoy and remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm writing for fun! C:

* * *

 _The Kids_

 _She-Hulk_

 _Carlos and Diesel meet their match_

* * *

Carlos sits on top of the slide beside Diesel, the two playing their Gameboys in silence. It was a lovely early spring day and Mama Manoso had come to the conclusion that all the manoso children, plus Diesel would go to the park after school. Not that they minded that, Carlos and Diesel both got a new game and they could play with it away from Celia, Carlos's youngest sister and major spaz.

"Yes! I'm gonna make it to level 10! Have fun on level 8, Diesel!" Carlos sticks his tongue out at the blond boy, who huffs and turned his game off, "Giving up, loser?"

"Yeah," Diesel looks around the crowded park, "Eck, all these babies, we're 8, why can't we stay at home and watch movies with swears in them?!"

"Cause Papi punished us the last time we did that, remember, we had to peel onions at the store?" Carlos turned his game off and looked over to Diesel, "I see Stephanie and Heidi over there, oh! What?! They have ice cream!"

Diesel looks over to where Carlos is pointing and yelps, seeing Heidi and Stephanie sitting on the side of the sandbox, eating ice cream cones, Heidi in her school uniform and Stephanie in a pair of overalls and a dirty pink shirt.

"Hnnn, Mama Manoso won't let us have ice cream before dinner, let's steal theirs!" Diesel licks his lips, "I want Stephanie's rainbow swirl."

"And I want Heidi's strawberry deluxe." Carlos and Diesel nod to one another and then slide down the short slide, creeping over to the two girls. Mama Manoso was busy watching Celia, and it was apparently Grandma Mazur watching Stephanie and Heidi, spoiling them with ice cream, but she was busy playing Frisbee with a bunch of teenagers.

"I was thinking," The two could hear Stephanie talk say to Heidi, "We should rub it in Carlos's and Diesel's faces that we have ice cream and they don't."

"Yeah, but Diesel stinks more than usual lately, I thought Papi sprayed him down the other day?"

"Yeah, but then remember he made Joe mad and Joe's older brother Anthony chased him up and down the block and junk?"

"Oh yeah, still, he stinks, we should rub it in their faces from afar."

"You do kind of stink like grass and wet dog," Carlos whispers to Diesel, who hisses, "You shouldn't have run into the dog park."

"Shut up, you have Morelli's older brother chase after you and not run into the dog park to lose him!" Diesel nods his head to Carlos, as they're right behind the two girls, "Okay, ready?"

Carlos nods his head to Diesel, "1…2…3…"

"What smells like wet dog?" Stephanie asks but then squawks as her ice cream is snatched from her hands, "HEY!"

Heidi squeals as Carlos steals her, "Oi!"

Carlos and Diesel run off, laughing loudly, with their stolen goods, "Smell ya later, losers!"

The two laugh and high five one another but grunt as they're jerked back by their collars. Both of them struggle for a bit but then clam up as a blond head slinks in between their heads.

"What is this? Manoso and Maxim stealing from other kids? Bad dogs," A girl hisses in their ear and both Carlos and Diesel pale.

"Crude-Jeanne Ellen, look, erm, we can explain!" Diesel begins to babble.

"Yeah, there is a very good explanation for this, and erm..um.." Carlos looks over to the girl holding them, "The ice cream and-ugh…"

"Don't hurt us too badly?" Diesel whimpers as Jeanne drags them away, with ease, "Oi, She-Hulk! Don't pull too hard, no water please, I just got back to not bathing!"

"You two want ice cream, well you two are gonna get it!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The park goes silent as Jeanne Ellen Borrows, marches two sullen looking boys across the playground to the two fuming girls. She has her school uniform suit jacket tied around her waist and her ponytail is coming undone. She's the unofficial police person of the playground, stopping bad guys and keeping order at the park, whenever she's there. She had just put that pesky Santos into a headlock over him peeking up girl's skirts when she had spied Carlos and Diesel stealing Stephanie and Heidi's ice cream. She had naturally let Santos go, had grabbed the two losers and had taught them a lesson.

"Now, you two apologize to Heidi and Stephanie!" Jeanne pushes the two boys in front of the two girls.

"We're erm…sorry we stole your ice cream," Carlos mumbles, looking at the two girls, his cheeks hot.

"Yeah, we won't do it again-" Diesel looks away, hissing as something cold drips down the back of his shirt.

Carlos and Diesel groan as giggles erupt from the silent children on the playground, before everyone began laughing loudly, even Stephanie and Heidi who were holding on to one another, as they laugh loudly.

"It's okay, you can have them! Though, you're supposed to be eating them, not wearing them!" Stephanie and Heidi laugh once more at the two before walking away to the swings.

"Can we take these ice cream cones off our heads now?!" Carlos glares at Jeanne who shakes her head, "Aw man, here comes Mama!"

Jeanne looks over and then smiles, "Oh! I gotta go! Smell ya later, Maxim and Manoso and remember; behave or else I'll stuff you in a mailbox!"

"Remember that time she stuffed us in a tree stump…" Diesel groans just as Mama Manoso appears and grabs them by their ears, "OUCH!"

"Carlos, Diesel, what are you two doing?! Why did you put ice cream on your heads, now we have to go home and you two have to have a bath and then Papi is going to have a serious talk with you both!" Maria Manoso tugs at their ears, dragging across the park to the car, "Celia, come along, the boys have a bath time coming to them!"

"Good, my future husband smells like a wet dog," Celia chirped, following her mother and the boys, "How'd you two get ice cream cones on your head."

"A blond she hulk did this," Carlos winced as his mother tugged him along, "Don't anger her, or, better yet, do all your bad things when she's not around…"

"Or she'll stuff you in a tree stump…" Diesel hissed as they were dragged to the van, "Mama Manoso, please, don't give me a bath, I just got back to not bathing!"

"Oh no, Papi's giving you a bath, in the kiddie pool, there are still black rings around the bath tub from the last bathing session!" Maria herded the children into the van.

"Curses!"

End

* * *

And the moral of the story is: Jeanne Ellen is She Hulk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy! It's my Birthday and all I wanted to do was sleep, so I did! :U

* * *

 _The Kids_

 _Chapter 3_

 _For Science_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Stephanie took a step back from Heidi, her eyes wide, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

"I want you to kiss someone," Heidi pushes up her glasses, her eyes trained on Stephanie, "Purely for science, of course."

"Science?! You were reading those yucky teenager kissy books again!" Stephanie pokes Heidi in the cheek, hard, "Weren't you?!"

"I will not deny or verify that," Heidi moves her face and thanks the stars she put her romance novel back in her school bag, "Stephanie we need to know what we're facing in the future!"

"In the future, but we're only seven!" Stephanie waves her arms, as the two walk to the playground, "Heidi, the only thing in our future is watching the new super hero movie!"

"Not our immediate future, Stephanie but like…6 years down the road, have you not seen your sister and Sophia?! Boys and kissing, we do not want to be like them, we want to be prepared!" Heidi glares at Stephanie as they enter the playground, "Stephanie this is our future at stake, we need to learn what is in store for us!"

"Sounds like you just wanna see a kiss in real life." Heidi's cheeks heat up as she sets her bag down, "But, you are right, Valarie and Sophia giggle all the time, it's gross and they talk about boys and their…butts."

"Ew! This is why you-not me, need to kiss a boy!"

"Hnnn…." Stephanie sits beside Heidi on a bench, kicking her legs, "Who should I kiss?"

"Diesel," Heidi points to the monkey bars, "Or Carlos."

Stephanie looks over to where Heidi is pointing and sees Carlos, Diesel and Celia by the monkey bars, Diesel and Carlos sitting on top of the bars and Celia was attempting to climb up them, whining to Carlos about helping her up there.

"Ugh…well, it's just them two, Celia and Joe Morelli here, and I don't want to kiss Joe, bleh!" Stephanie spies Joe making his way to the water fountain, "I'd rather kiss Carlos, Diesel smells like wet dog and onions fine, I'll kiss Carlos."

"Good, purely for science!" Heidi smiles and grabs Stephanie's hand, dragging her over to the three by the monkey bars, "Manoso, Maixm, Celia, how are you three today?"

"Oh good, there are girls here," Carlos sighed, looking at Stephanie and Heidi, "Can you two take Celia and play with her? Mama left us in charge of her."

"But I wanna stay here with Diesel, Carlos, I'll tell Mama you let me take candy from strangers if I can't stay with him!" Celia glares at her brother.

"Oh…she's good," Stephanie whispered, earning a grunt from Heidi, "Look, we erm, I mean, I have to do something with you, Carlos…"

Diesel looks up from what he was doing, "Whatcha need to do with Carlos? Can't you do it with me, I'm bored!"

"You smell like wet dog and onions, Carlos, you need to kiss me, for science!" Stephanie nods her head, looking determined.

Carlos and Diesel looked at one another before laughing loudly, almost falling off the monkey bars from the force of the laughter. Stephanie huffed and turned to Heidi, whose eyes were covered for a quick moment by the glare of the sunlight, as she pushed them up her nose. Uh oh, Stephanie thought as she watched Heidi square her shoulders up, she's about to-

"Carlos Ricardo Manoso, Thaddeus Nickolas Maxim! This is no laughing matter!" Heidi raged, glaring at the two, "In less than 10 years, we shall be drooling hormone driven teenagers, chasing after boys and girls, We need to know what to anticipate, thus, this is why I need for Stephanie to kiss one of you! Now, I suggest, Carlos, you go ahead and get this over with, or else I'll tell Mama Manoso about that time in my house when you showed me your-"

"There is no need for that!" Carlos jumped down from the monkey bars and ran over to Heidi, who smiled brightly, "Yup, no need at all! I'll-kiss Stephanie."

"That's what I thought," Heidi smiled, taking out her notebook, "Now, kiss!"

"Hey, what did you show the egg head?" Diesel jumped off the monkey bars and went over to the three, "And you're really going to kiss her?!"

"Yuck, kissing, the only kissing I like is when I kiss Diesel!" Celia grunted, earning a sigh from the four other children, "What?"

"I've never kissed you!" Diesel waved his arms, glaring at Celia, "Ugh, I'd rather kiss Morelli!"

"Enough, get on with it, kiss her," Heidi leans forward, excited as Stephanie and Carlos move closer together, "Yes-just like my bo-calculations stated!"

Stephanie looked hard at Carlos and crossed her arms, "Well, kiss me!"

"Fine," Carlos closed his eyes and puckered his lips, 'if it prevents Heidi from spilling the beans-' Carlos leaned in and-

"CELIA, WHAT THE HECK?!" Diesel's loud exclamation had Stephanie and Carlos turning to see Celia kissing Diesel on the lips, "GROSS!"

"This-this was not what I had anticipated, but nonetheless, it was kind of like that time Zack and Andi kissed in the boo-I mean, my equations." Heidi looks at the kissing children, "Well, Stephanie, you're off the hook."

"GREAT!" Stephanie glared at Heidi and the at Carlos, "You ever try to kiss me again, I'm gonna sic Jeanne on you, come on Heidi, let's go play."

Carlos shakes his head as the two walk away, "I don't understand those two, do you Diesel?"

"Diesel you're my new boyfriend, I can't wait to tell Papi and Mama! We're going to get married and have lots of kids!" Celia giggles, holding tight to Diesel, "But first, let's go to the water fountain, so I can wash off the smell of wet dog from you!"

"Help!" Diesel looks desperate as Celia drags him away, "Please help me!"

Carlos shakes his head, "Mama's tired of the house smelling like a dog park, you're on your own!"

END

* * *

Welp, how what that? And I'm off! ~speeds away~


End file.
